


Sonic Forces - Doomfox Edition

by DoomFox



Series: Doomfox [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Rewrite, Semi-OC, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomFox/pseuds/DoomFox
Summary: The Phantom Ruby causes tears in the multiverse, bringing Classic Sonic to the Prime dimension... and a very unexpected Night Sentinel apprentice from another!Hell on Mobius spin-off
Series: Doomfox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sonic Forces - Doomfox Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this I guess... I might continue it, I probably won't. We'll see.

_Sonic the Hedgehog has been defeated._

_With the fall of the world's bravest hero, the Eggman Empire has conquered the planet and reigns supreme._

_A rag-tag resistance has formed, banding together to continue the fight._

_And now, a... familiar face prepares to join the struggle_

...

The heavy metal doors to the Resistance HQ opened with a clank and a hiss, Vector the crocodile padding through in his thick soled combat boots. All eyes in the control room turned to regard the large croc, the mobian reptile battle weary and exhausted from the fighting.

"Eggman's army is unstoppable!" The croc said, massaging his temple, "Without Sonic..." he went on, "The people are losing hope and giving in to despair!!!"

"Despair..." replied Silver, folding his arms and wearing a grim expression, "Is a luxury we don't have!"

"Oh..." Amy Rose moaned, tears in her eyes at the thought of her fallen hero, "I still dream that Sonic is with us!" She glanced to Silver as the hedgehog soothingly rubbed her back. "Do... you think he might be...?"

"I'm an optimist, Ames..." the hedgehog replied gloomily, "But I'm also a realist! Sonic is gone... and Tails? Tails has just... _lost_ it... if we're going to win, we have to do it without them!"

"Silver is right!" Espio, the purple chameleon companion of Vector, put in. The ninja was experienced in combat, and his insight was highly valued by the Resistance leaders. "We've been hoping for a miracle these last six months... but I'm afraid we're going to have to make our own miracle..."

"Eggman's army has everyone terrified!" Silver responded, swiping the air with a hand, "If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers!"

"Not everyone is terrified!" Charmy, the youngest of the party, hovered in the air on his stubby wings as he interjected, "Isn't a new recruit joining us today?"

"Yes!" Silver replied, "A survivor from the city, right?"

"That's... not what I heard..." Amy said, confused. She reached out and began typing at a nearby computer console, running over the battle report sent them by Knuckles. "I'm accessing the file now..."

She frowned as she read the report again, taking in the description of their 'new recruit'... Knuckles hadn't said too much. Apparently, his squad had been almost torn to pieces by Eggman robots... before some kind of portal opened in the middle of the battle, spitting out another individual... who then proceeded to smash the enemy apart like they were nothing. 

_"It'll be... easier for you guys to meet him in person..."_ the resistance leader had said, leaving the command squad scratching their heads. 

The metal doors to the command centre clanked open again, said Resistance leader stepping through urgently.

"Knuckles!" Silver greeted the echidna eagerly, spreading his arms, "What's the sitrep, commander?"

Knuckles glanced at his younger companion, appearing mildly preoccupied. "Happy to see you're all still alive..." the echidna replied, setting his hands behind his back, "Eggman's forces have chewed through our defences at Green Hill... =" he continued, explaining their situation, "And the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic..."

The echidna paused, and bowed his head in respect for his old friend. "I'm sorry..." he went on, "I'm... still not used to saying that..." the others nodded in grim understanding. It was hard to believe, even after all these months, that Sonic was well and truly gone.

"Whatever it is..." Knuckles continued, "Has got them running in fear." The entire party turned as the doors to the command centre squealed open once more... presenting a green-armoured figure, one bicep bare, the other wrapped in some kind of mechanical brace... orange-furred, and twin-tailed.

"All except..." Knuckles said, gesturing to the new arrival as the others looked on in fascination, "For this... guy right here..."

In the entrance to the HQ, once again displaced from his own time, Miles 'Nuts' Blasckowicz grinned sheepishly, and rubbed at a twinge in his bound right arm.

"Uh, hi guys!" The fox said, in a voice they all recognised so well, "Long time no see?"

…

"T... _Tails???_ "

Amy was the first one to greet the fox, rushing over to embrace him, pausing as she noted his slightly taller frame and more athletic build. Her eyes flicked over the armour he wore, not recognising the design.

"Uh, yeah... kind of..." the fox replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a long story..."

"What the heck happened to you, little dude?!" Vector said, checking the fox over. "You join the freaking army or somethin'?"

"I don't believe this is _our_ Miles Prower…" Espio said, eyeing the fox cautiously.

"Shit, dude..." The fox cussed and gestured to Knuckles, wearing an expression of incredulity. "You didn't explain?!" The echidna shook his head.

"I thought it would be better just to introduce you in person..." the Resistance leader replied, moving over to stand beside the new recruit. "Everybody... meet 'Nuts'."

"Uh... who?" Charmy replied, investigating the armoured fox with scrutiny.

"Miles 'Nuts' Blasckowicz," The fox grinned wolfishly, "I'm a version of Tails. From the future. And another dimension."

"Oh..."

"Well then... Nuts..." Silver said, checking the fox over, "Can you tell us how you got here?"

"Beats me, dude! I was minding my own business, training to kick demonic ass, and next thing I know I'm being sucked through some weird-ass time-space shit, being shot at by robots!! Not how I though my day would go, y'know?"

"Nuts..." Knuckles interjected, "Is apparently some kind of soldier... and he's offered to help fight with us in this war against Eggman, if we help him return to his home dimension. So, I guess... meet our newest recruit!" Knuckles slapped the fox's back, causing him to expel another startled curse.

"Hmm..." Charmy buzzed over and began expecting their newest arrival, "Doesn't look like much!"

"hey, shove it up your ass!" Came the fox's indignant reply.

"Language, Tails!!" Amy responded, causing the fox to apparently zone out for a moment. He shook his head clear after realising he had been staring into space for too long. 

"Uh, sorry guys.... not used to being called that any more..."

"Oh... sorry, Tai... Nuts!"

"So, what's your story?" Vector said, fascinated at the near identical twin of Miles Prower.

Nuts shrugged. "Demonic aliens destroyed my world, I was the only survivor, I was picked up and trained by the ultimate scourge of Hell to fight demons, went back in time, and killed the bastards responsible for the invasion."

The others simply gawped at him at his revelation.

"Uh..." Silver said uncertainly, "Did you say _demons?!?_ "

"Anyway..." Knuckles spoke up, "We need all the help we can get if we're gonna win this thing! And if Nuts here is as good at fighting as he claims to be..." the echidna scrutinised the fox for a moment, eyebrows raised, "Then he should prove to be a very useful asset!"

"Always happy to kick Eggman ass!" Nuts replied, offering a salute.

"Good to hear!" Knuckles responded, punching his newest recruit on the arm. "Let's get ready, everybody! The world's not gonna save itself!"

He was met with a chorus of determination, along with a 'fuckin-A!' by the strange new arrival.

Miles wondered how he was going to get home... but before he did, he was going to enjoy smashing some of this universes' Robotnik's toys.


End file.
